Hide and seek tickles
by Inamax
Summary: Ben is at Kevin's house and they play hide and seek. KevinxBen, oneshot. Also slightly AU, some fluff.


Heya

Heya! This is my second one-shot!

Warning – contains yaoi and some fluff

* * *

-"Soo.. what are we goin' to do, Ben?" – asked Kevin as they entered his house.

-"I dunno, Kev.. Hey! Where are your mom and dad?" – Ben answered him as he headed towards the kitchen. Even if this was Kevin's house he was walking around like it was his – The same was with Kevin, so neither of them minded following the other in their own house.

Kevin just looked at him and said blankly – "At work."

-"Oh I forgot" Ben grinned "hey! Why don't we play hide and seek?" He asked.

-"Hide.. and seek?" Kevin just stared. "But we're only two! It won't be so fun!" The goth kid stated.

-"Doesn't matter! You count and I'll hide!" Said the brunette boy with a big grin.

-" O-okay. I'll count to 20, k?" Said Kevin.

-"Sure!" And with that their game started.

While Kevin was busy counting, Ben was searching for a place to hide. He entered Kevin's room. Kevin would never look for him there. Ben opened the raven's wardrobe and crouched at the corner next to a box filled with comics. Actually Ben didn't care if Kevin was going to find him or not. He had more interesting job – to read his friend's notebook 'diary'. Ben had a crush on Kevin for a long time so he was very curious to see what the raven thought about him.

While reading Ben heard a faint "Ready or not !Here I come!" The green – eyed boy dropped the notebook for a minute but when he didn't hear anything, Ben continued reading it.

-"Okay! Let's see where could be my Benny – boy!" Kevin said in a sing-song voice. He always called Ben his not only because they were best friends but because he had a crush on him (A/N what a coincidence, huh XD ).

-"Okay the only room left is my room." He said to himself completely forgetting about his 'diary'. Kevin entered the room and Ben immediately dropped the 'diary' again. _'If I have luck he won't find me' _Ben thought but luck wasn't on his side today. He accidentally kicked the box with Kevin's comics.

The said boy of course heard the noise and went to the wardrobe. He opened it to find his grinning friend.

-"I guess you win, Kev." Said Ben.

-"I sure do!" Kevin grinned back and offered the brunette a hand. As soon as Ben caught it the raven pulled him hard and placed his hands on the smaller boy's waist. Kevin began to tickle him. Ben tried hard to suppress his giggles but soon both of them we're on the floor in a tickle battle. The battle was of course won by Kevin.

A few hours later….

The boys were reading comics when Kevin's parents came home. As soon as he heard them, Kevin sat up and said to Ben – " Wanna stay for a sleepover?"

-" I'd love to!" Ben said already getting hyper of the thought to be closer to Kevin.

Kevin grinned but didn't say anything. He went down to the kitchen where his mother was having a battle with the grosseries. A few minutes later he came back grinning even more.

-"All done! We even phoned your folks!"

-" WOW! So cool!" Ben glomped Kevin "I can't wait! Wohoo" the brunette was running around the room glomping everything.

Just as he was giving Kevin another glomp, The raven's mom entered the room. She stared them for a few seconds and decided to tease her son.

-"Aww Kevvy! I always knew you were gay for your friend!" She said grinning.

Both boys blushed.

-"Haha don't worry, hun! I'm fine with that. And by the way dinner is ready but I bet you want to stay here don't cha? Just use a condom, hun!" She was grinning even more while Kevin was beat red.

-"MOM!!" He shouted red.

-"Kev, come on let's eat dinner. Leave you mom alive, please" Putting a puppy dog eyes and ultra innocent act Ben led Kevin to the dinner table.

They ate in silence.

-"Me and Ben are done! Good night!" Kevin said quickly grabbing Ben's hand. His parents just grinned wide and continued eating.

As they entered, Ben decided it was finally time to let Kevin know his feelings.

-"Hey Kev! Close your eyes! Please!" Ben said eagerly.

Kevin just closed them. He opened them again when he felt something pressing his lips. Ben was kissing him! Kevin just stood there letting the boy kiss him. Soon he became the dominant in their short kiss. When they broke up, Ben looked all flushed. Kevin had to admit that was cute.

-"L-let's go to be-bed." The brunette stuttered. Kevin just nodded smirking.

As they got into bed, Ben was already asleep. Kevin let his thoughts wonder about how Ben was now his.  
Little did he know was about the notebook 'diary' and how it lay still open in his wardrobe.

* * *

Well here you have it! I hope you like it! I loved writing about how Kevin's parents were teasing him! Reminds when mom sall yaoi XD She was like "what are these erotic situations" and I was like"…." Haha

Jan ne!

PS - this is my longest one shot! I'm so proud


End file.
